snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Fallon
Jimmy Fallon (born September 19, 1974) is an American actor and comedian. He was a castmember on SNL from 1998 to 2004, who was hired along with Chris Parnell and Horatio Sanz as featured players, who were all groomed for stardom. Jimmy was paired up with either Chris or Horatio in alot of sketches, including barfly brothers Kip and Wayne Bloder (Jimmy & Chris) and the Jarret's Room sketches (Jimmy and Horatio). Side Note: Chris did make 2 appearances on Jarret's Room, as well. Other notable characters include Sully, one of the Boston teens, Joey Mack, the obnoxious radio DJ of the radio station Z105, and Nick Burns, the sarcastic, nerdy, tech support representative who talks with a lisp and makes fun of office workers for knowing little about how to fix computers. Impressions of Barry Gibb, Carson Daly, Pat O'Brien, Jerry Seinfeld, Marilyn Manson, and many others also contributed to this versatile performer's high popularity. He also did impressions of SNL alums Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Gilbert Gottfried, and Dennis Miller. Fallon also became notable for his song pardies he sung on the guitar beside Colin Quinn on Weekend Update. These were done in a much similar fashion to Adam Sandler's crazy songs he did beside Kevin Nealon on Weekend Update in the early 90's. When Quinn left in 2000, and Jimmy and Tina Fey took his place, Jimmy continued to to his songs. His songs were normally about holidays, though they were occasinally about other subjects or events, such as Star Wars on one occasion and Spring Break on another. Jimmy also became notable for frequently breaking character, alongside fellow castmember Horatio Sanz. Jimmy left SNL after the May/15/2004 episode to pursue further career options, which eventually included movies with Queen Latifah (Taxi) and Drew Barrymore (Fever Pitch). Jimmy also currently hosts Late Night with Jimmy Fallon and is set to host the 62nd Emmy awards. Family Guy/SNL Crossover Jimmy voiced himself in the Family Guy episode "Don't Make Me Over" in 2005 as the host of SNL, with Family Guy's Griffin family as musical guests. Jimmy slept with Meg Griffin, the Griffin daughter and the star of her family band. Jimmy then said to Meg: "Just being with you makes me feel so a...Live from New York, it's Saturday Night!", revealing that his and Meg's lovemaking was the show's cold opening. Peter Griffin (Meg's father, and the eponymous "Family Guy") then proceeded to punch Jimmy for laughing during sketches. The episode ended with Peter revealing that the whole episode of Family Guy was all an incredibly long SNL sketch, with Counting Crows as Musical Guests. Impressions and Characters Impressions *Jason Alexander *Osama bin Laden *Bill Bradley *David Bowie *Pat Caddell *Nicolas Cage *Jesse Camp *Wesley Clark *Steven Cojocaru *Tom Cruise *Harry Connick, Jr. *Carson Daly *Alan Dershowitz *Joe DiMaggio *Jared Fogel *George Gaynes *Barry Gibb *Gilbert Gottfried *Tom Green *Woody Harrelson *Colin Hay *Buddy Holly *Enrique Iglesias *Mick Jagger *Carson Kressley *Larry King *David LaChappelle *Nick Lachey *Rick Lazio *John Lennon *Marilyn Manson *Dave Matthews *John Mayer *Ewan McGregor *Dennis Miller *Van Morrison *Ralph Nader *Todd Newton *Pat O'Brien *Jamie Oliver *Regis Philbin *Kevin Pollak *Keanu Reeves *Chris Rock *Bobby Rondinelli *Adam Sandler *Ryan Seacrest *Steven Seagal *Jerry Seinfeld *Richard Simmons *Howard Stern *French Stewart *Jimmy Stewart *Sting *Michael Stipe *Hilary Swank *Neil Tennant *Billy Bob Thornton *Justin Timberlake *Steven Tyler *Steve Van Zandt *Jack White *Robin Williams *Jeff Zucker Characters *Kip Bloder *Nick Burns *Rodney "The Zipper" Calzoun *Clerk for Jeffrey's clothing *Dave *Patrick Fitzwilliam *Randy Goldman *Jarret *Senor Guadalupe Juameras *The Leather Man]] *Joey Mack *Pat "Sully" Sullivan *Wade SNL Career *1998-1999: Featured Player *1999-2004: Repertory Player *April 9, 2005: Guest Appearance (Weekend Update, Barry Gibb) *December 17, 2011: Host *March 3, 2012: Cameo *December 15, 2012: Cameo Fallon, Jimmy Fallon, Jimmy Category:Hosts Category:Season 37 Category:Season 37 Hosts Category:Impressions